


The Ties that Bind

by SteelGrace



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Too many tags to name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelGrace/pseuds/SteelGrace
Summary: A sequel to The May Queen and The Green Man. The thread of blood, fate, and chosen family binds us deeply to each other.
Relationships: Gerit Buttonwood/Talley Craven/Glory Moffet, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Tally Craven/Glory Moffett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t be serious!” Alder spoke with determined calm, her face tired but calm as she worked to drain her coffee cup.

Johnathan had all his attention on his breakfast, he wasn’t about to get into the middle of the oncoming slugfest. General Avance stared at Alder blandly from over her mug, green eyes showing no emotion.

“You’ll find I’m perfectly serious. Collar, I want her.” A bland sip before, “My watcher tells me the wreckage she left behind during her hunt was ruthless, efficient, and cunning. This with no training and behind ridden by a primordial force.”

Alder drummed her fingers on the table, “She shows great potential as a fixer, and her line throws combat medic-“

“Don’t bullshit me Alder, we’ve known each long enough and seen enough of each other’s thorns and teeth to at least be fucking blunt with each other. Jr. has inherited the talents of her line in spades yes. But you seem determined to ignore the fact that not only was Victoria Collar one of my best, but if I’d had it my way Willa woulda been mine as well.” The bland look melted away to show the fire sparking beneath the surface. She put the mug down with a little more force.

Alder grimaced putting her own mug down and meeting Avance’s eyes head on.

“What happened to Willa was a tragedy.” Started Alder continuing before Avance had the chance to attack with a spear point of words, “But I needed every advantage on the field to bring as many home as possible and Willa Collar made it an art form to snatch as many as she could from Death’s embrace.”

“Which is why it astounds me that you let other’s use and abuse such an asset. Willa was so drained of energy that she had no shielding, her lower body wasn’t just encased in glass, it was glass.” The fury in Avance’s voice was a slow deadly thing, “Not to mention the twins were resonant pairs, apart they were deadly and powerful. Together they were storm and fury, the eye of the super storm.”

Alder frowned, the twins had been powerful, more so together then apart, but they were versatile enough to be able to work apart just as well. Victoria and then Willa’s death had been a hard loss that they hadn’t been honored for, that was what gave Alder pause. The Bellweather’s had had to burn a lot of favors and influence to bury the cock ups that cost them two of the most gifted assets of that generation, especially since Victoria never managed to have children, and it was a miracle Willa had gotten pregnant so quickly.

“Besides.” Avance smiled slow and shark like, “As her godmother, I automatically get first dibs on Raelle.”

Alder froze and the door to the meeting room opened to let in an equally tired looking Petra and Quartermain.

\--

Abigail’s hair was a wild tangle, her dress creased and wrinkled. A pair of bites one on each shoulder were proudly displayed, and when the boys woke up, they’d need some salve for the scratches she left dug into their skin. She languidly walked across the grass lawn searching for bright red hair.

Said hair was wedged between Glory and Gerit, a pile of naked sleeping bodies. Glory had turned sometime in the night burying her face in the hollow Tally’s throat. Gerit had flopped over at some point onto his stomach revealing a bright red handprint on his buttock.

Abigail rolled her eye’s smirking proudly as she carefully woke Tally and Glory up. Cafeteria staff beginning to set up long tables of food and drink on the lawns.

\--

Shafts of light gently broke through the treetops, lighting up a blanket and pillow strewn clearing. A pair of sleeping young women lay beneath a light sheet. Wildflowers and herbs surround the clearing and peek out from beneath the makeshift bedding.

Scylla lays sprawled across Realle’s chest asleep, her breathing deep and even, cheek pillowed against Raelle’s breasts. Raelle’s arms cradled Scylla to her one arm over her shoulders and one hand on her lower back.

At the edge of the clearing a figure in combat pants and black t-shirt stood, a slightly worn uniform jacket over her shoulders, auburn hair pulled into a high tail. Pale green eyes watched the sleeping pair for a moment before inspecting the rest of the clearing.

When she turned back to sleeping pair hooded blue green eyes filled with a wild light pinned her place. A sense of predatory judgement pressing down on the woman. A heartbeat. Then two, before the heavy power dissipated and the green bled out from glacier blue eyes. Raelle quirked a brow in question at the stranger, who held up a pair of garment bags in answer.

\--

Abigail and Tally sat at round table with Gerit and Glory, a couple chairs sitting empty in wait as all four plowed through their breakfast. Few words were spoken as everyone focused on feeding their bellies.

Tally occasionally looking up to smile softly at Glory who blushed every time she caught Tally looking at her. Abigail bumped shoulders with Tally a smirk on lips the first time that fiery blush lit up Glory’s cheeks, pride shining through.

They focused on their eating as the second plate was filled quiet but happy conversation filling the air. Abigail checked the tree line in the distance before sharing a look with Tally.

“So, bets on the damage Raelle did?” she snarked, causing Gerit to choke on a piece of toast.

Tally sighed, “At least two if we’re not counting the rooster from the beginning of this whole thing.”

Abigail deadpanned at Tally causing her to pout, “I said at least two, I know it was probably more.”

Glory helped Gerit to dislodge the toast stuck in his throat by whacking him across the back. He took a sip of water before, “What are talking about?”

The girls looked at Gerit in pity at his lack of understanding. Glory explained, “You don’t mess with Raelle’s people, but especially her girlfriend.” 


	2. Words from the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory like History is written by those left behind.

Abigail shoved the last bite of French toast in her mouth finally sating the beast in her belly. She sat back with sigh and glanced around the table, Glory had finished her food and was now watching Tally finish her own over the rim of her coffee mug.

Gerit had left after finishing his own breakfast to hunt down some of his friends. Tally set her fork on her plate, washing down the last bite with her tea. She reached out without looking catching Glory’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together in quiet understanding. 

Abigail smiled and looked to the forest again, she noted Raelle and Scylla coming out of the tree line and turned back to Tally and Glory. She opens her mouth and then pauses eye’s widening, snapping her head back round towards the tree line. 

Raelle had an arm slung around Scylla’s waist as they walked. Tally waved wildly catching their attention Raelle deftly changing their course towards their table. 

“Well, look who decided to show up. Your late again Collar.” Abigail called out as they drew closer taking in their fresh training uniforms sans shoes, the languid way they walked, and the well fucked looks on their faces. 

“Sorry, we got a bit busy.” Sassed Raelle as Scylla smiled at Glory and Tally in greeting. Raelle pulled a chair out for Scylla scooping up their plates and walking off to fill them. Scylla watched her walk away a soft appreciative look on her a small smile curving the edges of her lips. 

“Getting soft on us Necro?” asked Abigail without bite.

“Just happy High Atlantic. Why jealous?” Scylla purrs back easily.

Abigail gives a quick grin, Tally letting out a peel of bright laughter. 

“What are we cackling over?” Raelle appeared at the Scylla’s elbow two plates of food balanced on one arm and two cups of coffee in the other. Scylla retrieved the coffee and help settle the plates on the table, smiling at Raelle when she pulled a pair of oranges out of her pants pockets and set them next to the plates.

For a moment they both focus their food, and coffee. Abigail and Tally left them to it for a moment. Glory pressed a kiss to Tally’s cheek murmuring about finding her unit and seeing her later. 

Tally kissed Glory’s hand letting her go with the promise to see her later. Raelle has a smirk on her face as she watches the exchange. Tally turns back to the group after watching Glory walk away, catching the look on Raelle’s face.

“Stop.” She says firmly.

“What? It’s not like we didn’t have half a dozen-“ begins Raelle.

“Stop.” Tally pleads a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Conversations on whether or not Glory looked golden in the morning light, and if she would go on a walk with you.” Finished Raelle with a shit eating grin.

Tally moans her cheeks bright as she buries her face in her hands, “Raelle please.”

Raelle chuckles and reaches across the table to pluck at one of Tally’s hands, “I’m just teasing. I’m happy for you Tal.”

Tally looks up happy, but still embarrassed, “Yah, me too Rae.”

Laughter reigned over the table, happy chatter and emotions swelling over everyone.

\--

“Nice of you to join us Bellweather.” Drawled General Avance, “Anacostia, a pleasure as always.” 

An awkward nod, “General Avance it’s good to see you again.” Quartermain shuffled her feet slightly at the tension in the room. She tapped a folder on her thigh for moment before handing it off to Alder.

“We’ve picked up several infiltrators among the cadets and even among our staff. We have removed all the linked mirrors found and our Knowers in intelligence are working to back track the links to the outside contacts.”

Bellweather who had been locked in a stare with General Avance spoke up, “Interrogators are being vetted thoroughly before being assigned to this matter.” 

“See to it.” Alder commanded, “I want something useful out of them post haste.”

“The Spree are nothing if not loyal fanatics, even those who don’t agree with some of the methodology of their protests would never think to reveal anything, they would rather die first.” Drawled Avance. 

She leaned back in her chair eyes dark, “More and more of the people join their cause by the hour. In India a Cult calling themselves the daughters of Shiva have just publicly thrown their lot in with the Spree by setting Mall Road in Shimla on fire after they had packed the place to the brim.”

“Aren’t the daughters of Shiva the ones responsible for the theft of several ancient landmarks?” Asked Quartermain.

“The most recent being Gwalior Fort and the most famous acquisition being the Taj Mahal yes.” Agreed Avance nodding at Quartermain. 

Alder rubbed her forehead, “The last thing the Spree need is more fanatics, although these fanatics are at least aimed more at the church then civilians.”

Bellweather chimed in, “Not really it’s only been in the last century that the church has been content to pretend we don’t exist. We do not need radicals stirring up their zeal once more. The church still has power, even if it isn’t as it once was.”

“According to several of my agents abroad the Spree’s most recent actions are simply distractions. There is a lot of movement in Europe according to Code Larkspur.” Stated Avance gravely. She lifted a small flat Hematite stone from her pocket and handed it to   
Alder a cross between a musical note and an F carved into it.

Alder cradled the stone in her palm, Bellweather leaning forward and Anacostia craning her neck a little to get a better look.

“Agent Larkspur sent a message?” asked Alder thumb hovering over the sigil. 

Avance said nothing for a moment face impassive. Quartermain turned to first at the sudden silence, Bellweather facing her sharply as it lengthened. John put his mug down and Alder looked up.

“No, Code name Triumph sent me that by way of Willa Collar’s last will and testament as one of my bequeaths.”


End file.
